


Probably Partners

by qjuiq



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Logan have been a duo, working part-time for the Avengers, full time X-Men.</p><p>Something finally furthers your relationship, all the while making it clear:</p><p>You two were probably more than partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has a very obscure timeline, considering the Avengers are their age and there's a young Charles and Hank... But just imagine whatever time period works for you, I just want the young Charles and Hank. (There's not even Hank, just mentions of him.)
> 
> Criticisms welcome!

You flip the man onto his back, waving a hand over his head. Hopefully the endorphins were enough to not only subdue the pain, but enough to keep him down for a while. Poor man had taken quite the beating.

"You are _far_ too nice for someone who's pro at kicking ass." You hear Tony's voice in your earpiece, earning a chuckle. "You know how I feel about fighting. To have me take the enemy out is entirely pointless." You always tried to leave as few bodies in your wake as you possibly could.

"(Y/n)!" You're suddenly shoved against a wall, loud thump emitting from your head as a hard body is pressed against yours. Logan had arrived almost a second too late, but better late than never to take a bullet for you. "Watch your surroundings, kid." Logan looms over you before stepping back, giving you room to catch your footing. Your first reaction is to punch him in the face, but considering adamantium was _very_ tough, and all of you were in the middle of a fight, you tuck the small misdemeanor into the back of your mind for later. Logan reads the menacing look on your face only to smirk. You were _so_ going after him for this.

"Hey, Double Trouble, if ya don't mind, we called you for a reason!" Fury's voice was full volume in your ear, not helping the oncoming headache from the impact. You wave a hand over your head as well, numbing the pain.

The Avengers had called you and Logan for the third time this month as back up. Although the this was becoming a regular occurrence, it was still taking a while adjusting to the whole "partner" thing. Yes, you worked well in groups, particularly in the X-Men; but working as partners with the infamously tempered Wolverine always took some adjusting. You two were almost opposites which worked in the long run, balancing each other out. Where he brought chaos you came with peace. You went hand in hand without even knowing it.

You and Logan ran towards the base, everyone's cover already blown. You two were the wild cards this time around (you think after enough missions the other guys would catch on to the temporary additions). The large cement wall and tall iron doors came into view, nothing but vine and wild plants surrounding its borders. You and Logan share a look. You weren't stupid. You placed a hand against the tree, your other on Logan's bicep. Unexpecting your touch, his arm flexes n your hand. You ignore the movement thinking nothing more of it; you were on a mission. Using your powers, you sensed the vibrations of the foreign soldiers through the ground and the roots within its layers.

"There are two in the trees ten feet forward from us, and three covering the ground at the right of the entrance." You keep your voice low, opening your eyes. You see Logan quickly looking away from you, his face focused on something. He grunts quietly, disappearing to take care of the guards on the ground. "Nicely done, Cure." A breeze passes you, the familiar voice following its trail.

Natasha Romanoff was someone you admire every much so, except at times like these where she made you feel like deadweight just because you were against fighting. Having her sprint by you did not help your ego at all, but your job wasn't sneak and kill. You were smart enough to leave that to the big dogs. You were more of an infiltrate and recover kind of hero, anyways.

You watch in awe as both super humans take out the big men like it was Sunday morning. Logan emerges from the bushes as Natasha makes a landing, two bodies falling after her. You applaud jokingly, earning a curtsy from Natasha. Logan merely frowns, as he did to all funny things.

"What, did your sense of humor die along with your finesse, Wolverine?" Natasha crosses her arms, forcing you to hold back a laugh. She had enough years as an assassin to knock people out without killing them. Logan plowed through his enemies like a lawnmower. For example, if those men in the bushes had families, you only felt remorse for the poor souls who were never coming back.

"No, but not all of us have thighs of thunder to choke our enemies." Logan smirks, earning a wide smile from you as you contain your laughter. His stomach knotted slightly as Natasha's smile fell, the joke now on her. You wanted to laugh out loud but you already sensed the three of you were getting off track. "Logan, if you would open the door please," You interrupt their little stare off, Logan turning towards you. He grumbles, nearly brushing past you towards the door. You look after him, frowning. You and Natasha stand next to each other, waiting.

Logan slices the door open with both claws, creating a short triangle entrance for the three of you. Natasha walks through first, you second and Logan following in the back. You feel more secure with Logan watching your back but you could never be too careful. Natasha stills, holding up a hand telling us to halt. Logan, being that much taller than you and overlooking the top of your head, runs into you with an 'oomf!'. He takes a deep breath, your hair smelling of strawberries and cream. Ignoring the squeeze in his chest, he growls. "Watch where you're going kid."

You glare up at him and he averts your eyes. Both of you knew it was clearly his fault. You want to shush him but think of how to catch him off guard. You pat him on the cheek, light enough to be a soft slap. Logan's eyes are wide, your reaction surprising him. You finally look around, you and Natasha scanning the area. Then it all hits you.

"We were set up." Natasha's face crinkles as she further surveys the area. You can already feel Logan bristling behind you in irritation but a glance from you restrains him. "I can't believe it." He sighs, running a hand through his long hair. You make sure not to stare a second too long, turning back to Natasha.

"They anticipated the back up this time around, good for them." You chuckle. Who would have thought they would finally catch on. Though, if they knew we were coming, then -

Suddenly, an arm yanks against your stomach, pulling you out of the cement fortress. An explosion bursts from the center of its ground, the heat almost brushing your face. Natasha runs beside Logan as he carries you like a rag doll, an arm around your waist as you hang on for life.

"Well, looks like we won't be rolling with ya'll for a while." You laugh grimly, into your earpiece. If it wasn't for Logan, who knows how fast you would have gotten out of there.

\---

After the mission was over and regrouping had been complete, Fury wanted you and Logan to return home immediately. It was hard to not take his orders personally, but it was consensually agreed upon that "laying low" was your's and Logan's best option right now. You were both pretty happy to return to the mansion for a while, giving heartfelt goodbyes to your Avengers, though when saying your last goodbye to Steve Rogers in particular, Logan seemed somewhat antsy to leave.

You sat in the passenger seat as Logan pulled up to the driveway of the school. He stared at you from the side, unsure of what to say. If there was anything to say at all. There's a moment of silence before you look at him, deciding to speak first.

"It was... fun, working with you, Logan." You smile, earning a half-smile in return. Sometimes you wondered if he was ever aware of how handsome he was when he smiled. Not that you would ever be the one to tell him. Being the only two X-Men called to work with another team, after so long you weren't sure if this made Logan your partner. Why Charles would send only you and Logan when Fury called months ago remained a mystery to you.

"I'm sure there's a better word out there besides just 'fun,'" Logan smirks, opening his door and climbing out. You follow.

"How about 'burdensome,' then?" The seriousness in your voice was a complete joke, but Logan almost thinks you mean it for a second. He raises a brow at you and you lose it, unable to contain your laughter. You walk to the back of the car, also grabbing your bag from the rear. When it closes, the sound of the trunk slamming is resembles a finality for you. The both of you coming home, was it the end of your adventures together? Would Charles send you two again when the Avengers called?

Logan sensed something was bothering you. He didn't like the lost look in your eyes, feeling that you could be far away somehow. It was hard to admit to himself that even in some small aspect, a part of him would miss you. He attempts to ruffle your hair, in hopes of snapping you out of your thoughts, but his hands move on their own and do something _very_ unlike Logan.

He takes his hand and starts from your hairline, running his fingers through your locks. The gesture was so unintentional yet soothing, his fingertips softly massaging your scalp. You couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Logan never realized how soft and thick your hair was until now. He ran his hand all the way through until he reached the tips, his fingers lingering on your ends.

God, what was he even doing? He's never been this 'touchy' outside of a mission, just what the hell was he thinking? Logan couldn't help himself, you just looked so sad for a moment, he wanted to... Comfort you, somehow. Your gaze meets his for a moment, your eyes grateful as you smile weakly at him.

The moment didn't last long. You snap out of your trance, blushing slightly as you pull away. The feel of your hair is a ghost on his fingertips, the feeling instantly missed as you grab your bag and hurry inside. You hadn't done anything out of the ordinary that day, or as of lately on any of your missions. Why _had_ Logan moved so close?

Logan's heart beat louder, his hand flying to his face. He tried to even his breathing, his nostrils flaring against his hand. He knew what this feeling was. He knew _exactly_ what it was and what it entailed, the end-game blurry as your face flew across his thoughts. For now, he would have to push this into the back of his head, for your sake.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on your bed, finishing the last of putting away your clothes. You're reminiscing over the last few months being an honorary Avenger, but the memories don't hold your interest for long.

What had Logan done to you? You couldn't stop thinking about the way his fingers felt running through your hair. His hands were rough from centuries of battle, but the touch that was so intoxicatingly Logan... You could almost feel his hand run through your hair again, the pads of his palm missed on your head. Oh, how you wouldn't mind his hand in your hair again. Or somewhere else for that matter.

You physically slap yourself, using the sting to bring you back to reality. _Get a hold of yourself._ You let out a heavy sigh, hanging your head in your hands.

One comforting gesture does not indicate nor encourage any sort of feelings. Whatever you had hoped for in those five seconds, they may as well have never happened because you could never be with Logan. It's best to let that feeling go, you decide. There's a knock on your door, taking you out of your thoughts. You open the door, only to be greeted by your friendly professor.

"(Y/n)." He smiles, stepping forward.

"Charles." You happily embrace him, more than delighted to be welcomed home by your favorite telepath. Charles was most definitely your dearest friend in terms of the X-Men, but as of lately you weren't sure who was closest to you anymore. Logan's face flashed through your mind but you shake the thought quickly, focusing on your friend.

"Glad to have you home longer than a week this time around," Charles laughs, sitting on your bed as you close your door.

"It certainly feels good to be home." You almost laugh but only smile. Charles catches on, giving a large sigh. "No more time with Logan, I take it?" His words surprise you, your eyes widening at him. You catch your reaction quickly but not fast enough to stop Charles from grinning.

Even before you went on missions with Logan, Charles felt the chemistry between you two. Logan's temper paired with your snarky quip backs and calculating attitude, your styles put together are what got the missions done. Why else would Charles send his calmest fighter with the walking tornado? But outside of the field, you and the wolverine were night and day. So of course you both argued, you agreed on few things, but overall you had a way with words that only Logan would ever listen to.

You swallow, pondering how to respond to the telepath. There was no use in lying to him, but then again Charles respected you too much to intrude on your thoughts. "If you're wondering how I know, for the past few hours there's been one voice in particular that could not stop saying your name." He fails to hide his smirk, earning a slap in the arm.

You already know who he's talking about, your stomach turning at the connection. Had Logan really been thinking about you since you got home?

"Now I know what you're thinking-" "How could you not?" You try not to snap, but your natural response is to freak out. You _never_ freaked out, especially in front of other people, but Charles didn't mind. Humored, hs only laughs, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Sit, old friend." He sits you next to him on your bed, placing both hands on your shoulders. Your mind is already picking up speed, countless thoughts filling your head as you think of how this could all play out. All of your scenarios ended with Logan never wanting to work with you again, which was completely out of the question. You really, _really_ did not want this whole '(Y/n) and Logan' to pan out, ever. It didn't matter how much you liked it, that was irrelevent; you had to do what was best for you and what was best for Logan.

"Don't play that 'I'm doing what's best' card, (Y/n)." Charles didn't even have to read your mind to know what you were thinking. He knew you down to your favorite nail polish, which was odd for a man his age, but he knew that there was one person in the mansion who knew you better than he did. As much as it hurt to think you'd live without him someday, Charles wanted to push you towards Logan. "Ask anyone of our friends, they would gladly vouch that you and Logan are good for each other."

"Why, is it because I'm the only person not afraid to slap him when he throws a fit over who drank his last beer?" You try to joke but Charles only wrinkles his face, making a 'psh' sound. "We're not even partners, Charles. We only work together because we're assigned to, it's what we do, nothing more or less friendly there." Every word tastes sour on your tongue, but you had to convince yourself. You had to believe this wasn't meant to be or else you would set yourself up for failure.

"Besides, I don't even like him," You don't understand why you're blushing at this point, but Charles snorts and raises a brow at you. "What about that time you took care of Logan's hangover?"

"That man drank three liquor stores dry and there is no other mutant that can make donuts like I do." You frown, already knowing the game your telepathic friend was aiming to play.

"When Erik and Logan were about to fight, who stepped in the middle and took Logan's side?"

"Okay, that was an unfair fight from the start. Logan is made of metal! And _what_ does Erik have control over? It would've been like a middle-aged man fighting a child."

"And last one, who is always the first and only to help Logan with his nightmares?" Charles was simply trying to prove a point with you but wasn't prepared when he had stricken a nerve. You stand up, looming darkly over your friend. What happened to Logan some nights was a serious matter, and even if he was loud enough for the entire house to hear, that didn't make it any of their business. Why you were the only one able to calm him down, you didn't like to think about. It only ever gave you ideas that weren't meant to be there. Though there was truth in Charles words, you were hoping you could deny it all.

Logan didn't like you. How could he? He was hundreds of years old and no matter how old you were, you'd always be a baby regardless. You two rarely got along, usually remaining stone-faced as the wolverine was ready to claw your eyes out. But against it all, you finally let yourself realize what's alway been there. Black and white, peanut butter and jelly, chocolate and vanilla, Bonnie and Clyde...

You and Logan.

It all made sense, your anger towards Charles dying down. He registers the look on your face, a thoughtful smile curling on his lips.

"I promise not to be stubborn this time around." You smile, taking all of his words to heart now. All that he said and implied was true. It may have taken a while for you to acknowledge these facts, but the opportunity had always presented itself. Your feelings were there no matter how hard you tried ignoring them.

You genuinely cared for Logan, and though you felt at first this was all going to be best for you and him if you decided to lay off, perhaps Charles had changed your mind.

Maybe it was okay to be selfish just this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan tinkered with his bike, screwing the gears. He worked down in the giant lab where Hank kept the jet and his work. He let Logan use the space for the time being, knowing he wouldn't touch any of Hank's work. His bike didn't even needed any maintenance, he was just finding anything to occupy his thoughts.

Although it may not have been intimate as he was making it, touching you like that had really rattled him up. But that wasn't the first time Logan had touched you and felt something afterwards. After missions that involved contact with you, Logan had to give himself space, or else being around you would have given him time to ache for more. That's why whenever there was time between missions you rarely saw him; he refused to give himself time to miss you.

And here he was, thinking of you for hours on end. He already made up in his mind that you were never interested in someone like him, nor would you ever be. You were always very focused on missions, and outside you were never less than civil with Logan. Until he purposely pressed your buttons, finding humor in arguing with you. He knew your spats were all in playfulness, never hoping to genuinely upset you. He was too rough and rugged, and you were this soft, little woman that didn't even know she had the world at her fingertips. His world, at least. Logan knew it could never work; but then what was this small hope he couldn't let go of?

Logan never forgot that you were and are the only person who would comfort him with his nightmares. When he'd wake up thrashing, claws out and ready to fight whoever was out to get him, you were there shushing him, cooing him that it was all just a dream. A few times he had hurt you trying to wake up, but you knew it was all an accident. You easily healed yourself every time, willing to hear him out and listen to the ghosts that haunted him.

Maybe that's what Logan was holding on to. As indifferent your attitude seemed sometimes, he knew there was a small part of you that cared for him. You were the only solid person in his life, never indicating that you cared for him conditionally. You just did. God, you two really were partners without even knowing it. As he continued to tune a part underneath his bike, he hadn't even noticed who it was that entered the room.

You gulp, mentally preparing yourself for this conversation. You were more than ready to tell Logan how you felt, but how mortifying would it be if it were all just in your head? You want to gag on the thought but turn your attention back to the matter at hand. You walk up to his work station, kneeling down with your knees together. He notices a presence, but not _your_ presence.

"Logan? Can we talk?" Your voice is sweet, your nerves starting to get the better of you. He hits his head on his bike, almost sitting up too fast at the sound of you voice. The bang surprises you, making you jump a little. He rolls out from underneath, rubbing his forehead as he does.

"Whaddya want?" He groans, standing up as he does. You notice how well the grey wife beater sticks to his glistening torso, your mind almost wandering of track. He walks over to the tool bench, wiping his hands on a towel.

Logan thought of you ever since you got home, but he did not expect to see you again so soon. It was an odd coincidence that you decided to come to him first. Your seeking him out making him secretly happy, but he hid his happiness well.

"Would you believe me if I said it was you that I wanted?" You walk towards him, his strong back facing you. You want to feel his shoulders, wondering how wonderfully they would twitch under your touch. There's a moment of silence before he turns, looking you dead in the eyes.

"No. I didn't think your humor was that dark, (Y/n)." Logan is nearly flaring. He usually knew when you were joking, but to throw something like this was not the best way to tease the wolverine. He tries to walk past you, but you lay a hand on his arm, freezing him in place. There it was again, that feeling that twisted every nerve in his body. "Please." You step in front of him, moving both hands to rest on his chest.

At this point, Logan visibly shivers, his towel dropping from his hand. His resolve begins to crumble, his nostrils flaring with struggle to stand still. You didn't know of the effect you had on him, otherwise you would have let go, but you continued with your words, determined to lay it all out there.

"Logan, I mean it. I do want you." You lean into him, closing your eyes. The scent of motorcycle oil, leather, and that distinct musk that could only belong to Logan, comforted you.

He doesn't know how to react. For so long he had thought all of this was impossible and only in his head. To have you make the first move like this was his bridge between dreams and reality.

"It may have taken a while, but I've realized that I've enjoyed more than just fighting with you." You look up at him, his stare attentive and listening. You weren't going to hold back how you felt. Logan felt that you meant every word you were saying, only fueling the growing heat in his heart for you.

"I never cared for having a partner until you came along, Logan." There words were music to his ears, his expression softening by the second. You hands cup his cheeks. Your touch feeling no less than tender, Logan slumped into the croon of your neck, taking a deep breath.

"Your company has been more than I could ever ask for. I'm glad to have found you to stand by me." You blush, noticing the presumption behind your words. He smirks, his lips softly kissing your neck. "If you'll have me, that is." Your voice shakes, slightly wary of his answer even though you were sure you had one. Logan pulls away and scoops you up, your legs dangling as his forearms support your weight.

Logan wondered if he would ever be able to express exactly how much your small confession meant to him. He knew it took a lot of guts from you - the one who always watches her step - to come clean. Logan took a second to ponder over your age difference, but not matter who he was with anyways they would always be significantly younger. Also, the fact that your powers allowed you to manipulate organic matter, you could easily heal yourself over time... Would you even age?

This could work.

He smiles up at you, a bashful blush dusting both of your cheeks. "Hey, now. Don't get all shy on me." It's his turn to stroke your cheek, his eyes... Was 'loving' too far fetched a word to use? You test your theory, hunching slightly to kiss your wolverine on the lips. You know that feeling you get when you're about to throw up and the world was about to come crashing down? Well this was the complete opposite of that.

You both knew you were royally fucked, but only in the sweetest way possible. You had found your true partner, beyond happy that it was Logan all along. You always thought that 'fireworks' feeling was only in the movies, but if that were true then your life was a cinema. His lips are slightly chapped, and though he's a bit rough in the kiss the tingle that surged that your body could only be thanks to the man holding you up. This could be addicting.

You pull away first, slightly woozy and seeing stars. Logan was equally flushed, resting his forehead against yours.

"Jesus..." He breathed, the smell of cigars and coffee tickling your nose.

"Hey. Don't bring him into this." You giggle, going in for another kiss.

You could _really_ get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! I still have some other stuff coming through, some Charles/Reade, Erik/Reader, a little more Logan/Reader and even some Steve/Reader. Stick around some. ;)
> 
> Criticisms welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on making this just one really long chapter, but I like the spacing.


End file.
